Done To Death
by hevaann
Summary: A selection of one shots; each an Ian/Mickey cliché
1. Mickey Is Not In Love

**Done To Death**

_A selection of one shots; each an Ian/Mickey cliché _

:-:

**Mickey Is Not In Love**

:-:

Mickey is not in love with Ian Gallagher.

He is aware that in his life there have been a lot of fuck ups – hell knows he caused most of them – but whatever the reasons behind the chaos, there is one thing in his life he is not unsure about…

He is 100% fucking certain he is not in love with Gallagher.

Which makes a refreshing change – knowing exactly where he stands with someone. Terry is fucking complicated: the guy is an absolute cunt and yet Mickey still goes out of his way to try and make his Dad proud. Whether it is motivated by some deep seated need for affection, or whether it is just fear, Mickey doesn't know. All he can be sure of is that his relationship with Terry is balanced on a fucking knife edge.

The relationship with his Mother, on the other hand, makes Terry look like a fucking picnic. When she had been around things hadn't been so bad – sure she had been high as a fucking kite the whole time, but as long as she had Mandy she was happy. And as Mickey looked the most like Mandy, he was the son she hated the least. And some rumours say his mother left, and some say she died, but whichever it was has left Mickey stripped to the soul; unable to love her but unable to hate her. It is a battle that rages in his gut and is lived out through his fists.

And he supposes if he does have love for anyone it would be his sister, just as long as he is never expected to say it or anything. Their relationship survives best on "Fuckface" and "Bitch", which is about as close to affection as a Milkovich can get.

Not that nicknaming Gallagher "Firecrotch" is any reflection of this. Plus, Mickey is a fan of the obvious and Ian is a firecrotch in more ways than one. Which isn't the same as being in love with the guy. He is just a bloody good fuck – so good in fact that Mickey has made a habit out of it.

But it isn't fucking love, it's just necessary to get Mickey off these days: it is that need for skin on skin, for that sweet burn as Ian slides inside him. It is not about affection, or even friendship. It just is what it is.

And if Mickey lets Ian wrap his arms around him when he thinks Mickey is asleep, or if Mickey litters kisses along the freckles on Ian's arm, then that's nobody's fucking business.

And it definitely isn't love.


	2. Mickey Kisses Ian

**Done To Death**

_A selection of one shots; each an Ian/Mickey cliché _

:-:

**Mickey Kisses Ian**

:-:

Ian's skin was littered with the marks of Mickey's teeth. Trailed with the slick of Mickey's tongue. There wasn't a place on Ian's body that Mickey hadn't tasted and yet he still wouldn't kiss Ian; never brought his face close enough to the redhead's to even breathe the same air. His lips were reserved for insults and the most unromantic sexual propositions ever uttered.

And Ian knew the rules as well as he knew the skin stretched across Mickey's back – no emotional shit, no talking of love or boyfriends, no stupid questions, and definitely no fucking kisses.

Which is why he was surprised when the trail Mickey was licking up Ian's torso climaxed with his lips on Ian's neck. That Mickey let Ian flip him over so he could look down into the brunette's eyes. And with the smirk that Mickey gave him, was it really any wonder Ian leant down to kiss him back?

Not that they would ever talk about it of course.


	3. Mickey Gets Sick

**Done To Death**

_A selection of one shots; each an Ian/Mickey cliché _

:-:

**Mickey Gets Sick**

:-:

Milkovich is a good name for Mickey, whose pale skin is a milky white next to his dark hair.

But he has never looked as pale as he does now, stretched out on his bed, his breathing shallow and his veins shining through his skin.

Ian stands in the doorway to Mickey's room and takes in the sight of the boy on the bed, something akin to a smirk forming on his lips. He thinks he has never seen Mickey look this vulnerable.

When he had first come to the front door he had been unsure just what excuse to give to get inside, but has the decision stolen away from him when Mandy comes running out of the house and barricades into him.

"Move, move!" She yells, dragging him back down the steps with her.

"What's happened?" He asks as he reaches the pavement, arms on Mandy's shoulders.

"Just trust me when I say it is not safe in there."

Ian lights a cigarette for her, "Mandy, you're worrying me." He checks her over for fresh bruises or wounds but is satisfied that he can't see any.

"Mickey's sick," Mandy explains, relaxing into the pull of the nicotine. Relief that it is not something of Terry's doing, Ian throws his head back and laughs. Mandy just sneers at him.

"Well go on in if you think it's so funny – Mickey's a real bitch when he's sick."

"Yeah?" Ian tries to supress the grin crawling up his face. "Linda asked me to check on him," He suddenly adds, surprised he hadn't thought of the excuse before, "She kinda regards him as a pit-bull or something."

"Yeah, well it's your funeral," Mandy mutters, pulling away from him and strutting down the street in her heels.

Certain she's not about to turn around and come back to question his true intentions, Ian runs the steps back up to the house and slides in through the door.

It is eerily quiet inside and for a second Ian wants to savour it – it is not a sound that usually frequents the Gallagher house – but then the smell of weed, stale beer and vomit attack his nose and he can't get out of the room fast enough.

Which is when he ignores the instruction to 'STAY THE FUCK OUT' and walks in on Mickey anyway.

He stands for a couple of minutes, watching Mickey's back rise and fall, and wishes he could climb in with him – though Ian is pretty certain he would lose a limb if he tried. They haven't been fucking that long, not counting the stint in juvie, and Ian has quickly learnt the rules when it comes to Mickey.

He is just about to turn and leave (all body-parts still intact) when Mickey groans in his sleep and the sound he makes sounds suspiciously like the word 'Firecrotch'.

And then all rational thought is ripped from Ian as the grin he has been trying to supress takes over his face completely. He drops his jacket to the floor and steps closer to the bed.

Ian can feel the heat radiating off Mickey even from this distance, and for a fleeting moment he hopes he won't catch anything, but then Mickey moves again and Ian can't help but sit on the edge of the bed.

Feeling a dip in the mattress, Mickey goes to mutter 'fuck off' when he feels the hand at the base of his spine – soft and cool to the touch.

And that's when he really needs to tell them to fuck off, because there's only one person in the world who makes Mickey's skin react like that, even if he is loath to admit it.

But maybe he has just dreamt Ian being there, for the dip in the mattress lifts and Mickey figures if he is having hallucinations can't Gallagher be fucking him rather than all this gay shit? Then a cold flannel is swept across his shoulder blades and the dip in the mattress returns and Mickey figures he's too sick for sex anyway.

Which isn't fucking fair if you ask him.

"Fuck off," He manages.

"Nope," Ian grins, moving the cloth up and down Mickey's sides and across his pale arms. Mickey must ache too much to move him because he stops objecting and instead curls further into his pillow.

How long he lays like that he is unsure, but he is aware of the spell being broken when Ian moves away from him and tells him he has to leave.

And Mickey really wants to tell Ian to keep doing that flannel thing, or drop more of those kisses along his spine that Mickey pretended he hadn't noticed.

But he says nothing. No force in the world would ever make Mickey ask Ian to stay.


	4. Mickey Adjusts To Living With Ian

**Done To Death**

_A selection of one shots; each an Ian/Mickey cliché _

:-:

**Mickey Adjusts To Living With Ian**

:-:

Mickey opened his mouth to call Ian 'Firecrotch', 'Gallagher', or something equally devoid of emotion, but instead he just moaned out "Baby."

Again.

And he was trying really hard to stop it, but each time Ian heard the word he would throw back his head and laugh to the extent that Mickey felt like he had swallowed a nest of fucking butterflies.

Ever since they had moved into their ridiculously small apartment, it was as if Mickey had undergone a complete personality change. And he hated it. Hated how one look from Gallagher and Mickey was melting into the floor, old and grimy as the carpet may be.

And it was like now that Ian was his, decidedly his, Mickey didn't feel the need to mark him anymore – iron grips turned to feather touches, and bites to kisses. Most of the time, anyway. There was still the Milkovich name to uphold after all. It was hard to strike fear into the hearts of others when you were holding hands with your boyfriend.

But the one thing that tended to throw all this out of the window was the term 'Baby".

How was your day _Baby?_

You hungry _Baby?_

Damn _Baby! _Do that again!

He was just one sentence from '_Make love to me Baby' _and he knew it. There would be no coming back from that – Ian would have all the ammunition he ever needed against Mickey Milkovich if he were to ever utter those words.

So when Ian leant over in the bed to snuggle into him and Mickey shoved him off, it wasn't personal, just necessary.

And if Ian heard Mickey mumble 'Baby' in his sleep, then he was damn well gonna keep shtum about it.


	5. Mickey Calls It What It Is

**Done To Death**

_A selection of one shots; each an Ian/Mickey cliché _

:-:

**Mickey Calls It What It Is**

:-:

Mickey hasn't been out of Juvie long and Ian is still stuck between two things Mickey has told him – _just a warm mouth to me _and _missed ya._

And while Mickey hadn't exactly kept his cock in his pants during his stint inside; he had still come back to Ian. He hadn't let anyone have him but Ian. And it should have made Ian feel better, but the argument they had had still rung in his ears when he closed his eyes – Mickey may have come back to him but it isn't like Mickey gives a shit about him.

They are alone in the Kash and Grab, carefully avoiding each other's eyes because that tends to always lead to the same thing and Linda has been getting quite tetchy about that lately.

But when Ian looks up he can see Mickey's mouth is swollen and glistening, and Ian has to bite back his grin as he remembers those lips sucking him off before they opened up the store. And as Mickey runs a thumb over said lip, Ian has to shuffle in his seat in an attempt to get comfortable.

He really should have shuffled less conspicuously, because now Mickey has caught his eye and Ian forgets simple things such as breathing in favour of pulling Mickey over the counter towards him and stuffing Mickey's hands down his pants.

And just as he is about to put this idea into action the bell rings above the door and he has to settle for the smirk Mickey offers him instead.

They are both oblivious to who has walked in, when a voice says, "Hey Milkovich," and Mickey can't turn around quick enough.

"What the fuck you doin' here?" He asks the stranger, and Ian can't believe it but Mickey is actually moving away from the guy; thumb playing at his lip as it does when he's nervous.

"Remembered you said you worked here," The guy turns and looks at Ian: "The fuck you looking at?"

And Ian wants to answer 'the snake tattoo crawling up your neck and biting into your eyebrow', but to be honest he has really had enough of Mickey's shit and isn't about to give the guy the satisfaction of a response. He turns to Mickey instead.

"Jesus Mick – can't you do your business elsewhere? Linda's already after my ass."

But Mickey doesn't say anything, he is still trying to stare the guy down, and Ian thinks this may be the strangest drug deal he has ever seen. The stranger ignores him.

"You got some place to go Milkovich? Be good to catch up now we're both out the slammer."

The look on his face indicates to Ian that maybe this isn't about drugs, and he is about to throw the guy out when suddenly Mickey decides to speak up after all.

"How about you fuck off O'Connell?"

"You really wanna have this conversation here?" The guy called O'Connell sneers, nodding his head in the direction of Ian.

"There's nothing he don't know." Mickey is standing his ground now, and the look on his face suggests O'Connell really should be backing the fuck away. But he isn't.

"You mean he knows _all_ the shit you got up to in Juvie?"

Mickey doesn't miss a heartbeat – "Like fucking your ass?"

Ian tries to supress a grin at the look on the guy's face but fails. O'Connell goes to hit him but Mickey steps in.

"You really don't wanna do that."

"You're not telling me that fag is who you're fucking?" He glares at Ian with obvious distaste then turns back to Mickey, "He's got you whipped man."

"See, while that's none of your fucking business, I don't cheat on my fucking boyfriend and will kill you if you attempt to lay a finger on him again."

And just to make sure he has got the point across, he punches the guy in the gut, knocks him to the floor with a foot at the back of O'Connells knees, before throwing his ass out the door. He kicks him in the balls for good measure.

When Mickey comes back into the store he doesn't even glance at Ian, instead taking a soda from the fridge and gulping it down.

"Say anything, and I will withhold sex for a week," He threatens in Ian's direction.

Ian just grins wider and mutters under his breath, "You wouldn't last two days." And sure enough, not ten minutes later, Mickey is ignoring Linda's warning and pulling Ian into the freezer.

_Boyfriend. _Ian can live with that.


	6. Mandy Finds Out

**Done To Death**

_A selection of one shots; each an Ian/Mickey cliché _

:-:

**Mandy Finds Out**

:-:

At the end of the day, it hadn't been Mickey's most subtle moment. For example, he could have done with checking the house was empty before inviting Ian over. It was just that Mandy had been spending so much time with Lip recently that Mickey kinda figured there was no way she would be at home.

At least it wasn't Terry. That was something to be fucking grateful for.

So anyway, Mickey walks out of his bedroom, butt starkers, to find Ian and Mandy in the front room.

"Jesus Mickey! Put some clothes on!" Mandy snaps when she sees him.

"You got a problem with my junk, bitch?" Mickey asks, all snarky, pointing in the direction of his groin.

"It's hardly what Ian wants to see," Mandy argues, glancing at her best friend who is looking pointedly at the ceiling; his grin over taking his face. Luckily Mandy is not looking down in the direction her brother is, so she can't see what's got Mickey smirking.

Which just goes to show how oblivious she really is – because what Mickey is looking at is pretty fucking obvious.

"I could tell you something to make you less cocky…" Mandy says, hands on her hips, staring Mickey down.

"Yeah? Like the fact Gallagher is gay you mean?"

"You Know?! And you're still naked?!"

Ian laughs now and she turns to glare at him.

"It was to save time princess – you and your fat ass weren't supposed to be here," Mickey smirks at her and Mandy slaps him around the head before turning to stare at Ian who is already removing his coat.

"I can take it from here, Mandy," Ian explains, following Mickey into the bedroom and winking at her before shutting the door.

And when the noises start, Mandy decides that leaving the house today might be a good idea after all.


End file.
